Dulce melodia en altamar
by yuzuki yagami
Summary: Una joven sirena, un joven pero millonario aristócrata y un ruin pirata Un romance tan grande como el mar, una rivalidad entre familias y un tesoro oculto...solo los dioses son capaces de decidir ante tal historia que surgió de entre las profundidades del océano.
1. Chapter 1

EL MAR...

Donde hay historias de amor

que nunca se escribieron,

donde las olas vienen y van

siempre trayendo dulces recuerdos.

Escucho en una caracola el susurro de tu voz,

te siento a mi lado, es la magia del mar,

me acerca a ti, me arrastran las olas...

El mar.

Lugar infinito, lejano horizonte

donde tu estás...

Arena fría que no me dice nada

pues las olas borraron

aquellas cosas que escribías

que terminaban en "te quiero"

El mar

Donde yo escribo estos versos

para ti, sin poderte olvidar.

Tú eres mi recuerdo, mi vida...

El mar...

-Jéssica Arias Mingorance-

Cuenta la leyenda, que existe una isla que alberga a criaturas que solo existían en la imaginación del ser humano, criaturas tan fascinantes y otras que atemorizarían hasta el hombre mas valiente. Una isla que estaba protegida por una hechicera de gran poder, su nombre, pacifica, una joven pero poderosa hechicera que resguardaba la paz en aquella isla alejando a todo barco por mas grande o pequeño que este fuera, con lluvias torrenciales, vientos azotadores y remolinos que hacían que aquellos que quisiesen regresar con vida a sus casas, que desistieran de la exploración y se alejaran lo más pronto posible.

Las grandes rocas que rodeaban la isla, eran testigo de lo que hay ocurría, grandes embarcaciones que quedaban a merced de los tiburones y demás criaturas que habitaban el lugar, barcos destrozados y osamentas clavadas en arpones o que simplemente permanecían tirados sobre la proa o enterrados en el fondo del mar, era como una isla advertía a los viajeros que se alejaran de la isla si no querían terminar como alguno de ellos.

Este tipo de advertencias, era lo que hacia que los demás tripulantes decidieran alejarse de explorar aquella isla y retomar su rumbo de regreso. Una decisión que cualquiera tomaría...cualquiera menos el pirata mas temido en los siete mares, el azote de los mares, el pirata mas tramposo, ruin que Inglaterra jamás haya visto, su nombre...Bill Cipher.

Asediado por las mujeres por su porte tan varonil y perseguido por los hombres, por ser el pirata mas buscados que el mismísimo barba negra. El solo mencionar su nombre hacia que a muchos les helara la sangre, ya que no solo era un amante del peligro, sino que era mas conocido por su manera de torturar a quienes le estorbaban en su camino.

Fin del primer capitulo...


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Narra Ford.

Los dulces y cálidos rayos matutinos me despiertan, a mi parecer seria un día como cualquier otro; era algo a lo cual ya me estaba acostumbrando, tenia planeado estar un poco mas recostado sobre mi cama, observando cada detalle en la pared del techo y observando desde mi cama a las pequeñas aves que se posaban sobre el borde de aquel balcón, pero poco me duro el gusto de ver a aquellas aves paseándose majestuosamente, ya que sin aviso, comenzaron a revolotear emprendiendo su camino a dios sabe donde, ya que de la puerta se escucho un pequeño golpeteo que anunciaba a un visitante a la puerta de mi habitación y sin mas accedí a que pasara al interior de mi habitación.

-buenos días amo Ford-una joven mucama entraba haciendo una pequeña reverencia a lo cual por educación respondí a su saludo.

-buenos días Catherine

-su baño esta listo amo Ford, en cuanto termine le serviremos el desayuno en el comedor

-gracias pero...hoy quisiera que el desayuno me lo sirvan en el jardín , quisiera al menos poder cambiar mi rutina un poco-dije mientras me sentaba al borde de mi cama y me colocaba mi bata de dormir para luego salir y encontrarme con el resto de mis demás empleados esperándome todos y cada uno en línea recta para darme el saludo de buenos días.

Al salir de bañarme, me encamine de nuevo hacia mi habitación y arreglarme, no es que estuviese esperando a alguien especial, es solo que, desde que era pequeño mis padres me enseñaron a que debía ser un ejemplo de buenos modales y de buen vestir, sin importar si estuviese o no solo, algo en lo que siempre discutí con mi hermano a quien no he visto desde hace diez años desde...desde que nuestros padres fallecieron.

Desde que ellos fallecieron Stanley se fue de la mansión sin ningún tipo de explicación, no lo culpo por haberse ido de la casa, para nuestro padre siempre fue la oveja descarriada de la familia Pines, alguien que nunca llegaría a ser nada en la vida; aun recuerdo cuando con tan solo 15 años, Stanley discutía con papá acerca de que debía tomar las cosas mas enserio y de dejar de frecuentar ese tipo de lugares de mala muerte como aquellas tabernas en las cuales podías terminar muerto en una de las tantas peleas; para él ya no era novedad el que papá se molestara con él sobre ir a ese tipo de lugares, lo que mas le molesto, era que papá le gritase que no solo desondraba en apellido Pines sino que también le grito que se fuera de la casa y que para él ya no existía como su hijo; esa noche trate de que papá cambiara de opinión pero para mi desgracia no fue así, una semana después, fue que sucedió aquel fatídico accidente en el carruaje en el que viajaban había caído aun barranco y matándolos en el lacto.

Un leve suspiro se escapa entre mis labios, recordar que desde ese entonces no e sabido nada de mi hermano me pone en un estado deprimente, recuerdo que cuando éramos unos simples chiquillos, le jugábamos bromas a todos haciéndonos pasar por el otro, claro, a quien nunca pudimos engañar con nuestras bromas fue a nuestro padre, quien sabia perfectamente quien era quien, ya que cuando nacimos, le habían comentado a nuestros padres que uno de ellos había nacido con una "pequeña anomalía" (como le decían), el pequeño Stanford había nacido con un dedo extra, seis dedos en cada mano.

Los recuerdos de su pasado eran interrumpidos por un mayordomo quien le informaba sobre un visitante que estaba en la salón principal.

Cuando se acerco al lugar, noto que quien lo visitaba era un amigo suyo, era un joven de la misma edad que Ford, solo que este era de mediana estatura, cabello castaño claro y de complexión delgada.

-Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket-dijo Stanford mientras caminaba hacia aquella persona-me alegra verte otra vez

-siempre es bueno visitar a los amigos-dijo el peli-castaño mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo. Después de aquel pequeño recuentro, ambos se dispusieron a tomar asiento y tomar un poco de té.

-y... ¿has sabido algo de tu hermano?

-no... Sinceramente no, la ultima carta que recibí de él fue hace 8 años y... nunca mas supe nada-era algo triste no poder saber nada de su hermano, ya casi cumplirían 28 años, su ultimo cumpleaños lo había pasado a lado de su hermano; razón por la cual casi no le gustaba celebrarlo, ya que 4 días después de lo ocurrido, fue su cumpleaños numero 16 y ahora que lo piensa bien, recordó que el año pasado se la paso encerrado en su biblioteca todo el día.

-siento... siento haberte hecho esa pregunta Stanford-la mirada de su amigo logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos al ver como este se recriminaba por su pregunta anterior.

-no te preocupes Fidd... de cualquier modo-tomando otro poco de té-si mi padre no lo echaba de la casa, lo mas probable era que él se fuese por su propia cuenta-nunca antes el té le había sabido tan amargo como ahora...

-y...-Fiddleford trataba de cambiar el tema ante la mirada melancólica de su amigo-cuéntame ¿hay alguna hermosa doncella que a sabido conquistar tu corazón?-Mcgucket trataba de sonar normal pero era algo complicado.

La mirada de escepticismo se retrato en él l al oír tan peculiar pregunta-¿a que viene esa pregunta? Acaso tu...-su curiosidad por saber la respuesta de su amigo no se hiso esperar y tal y como veía el rostro de su amigo cambiar a una de felicidad, era obvio que tenia a alguien especial en su vida.

-si-hiso una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire y continuar-su nombre es Elizabeth Harrison... es una joven florista que tiene una florería frente al edificio en donde vivo ahora, recién me mudaba a mi ahora hogar, cuando ella robo mi corazón con su mirada llena de amabilidad y dulzura-un leve suspiro escapo de los labios de su amigo-si las letras están en orden, que el orden sea tal que deletree Elizabeth...-eso era algo nuevo, incluso para Ford, conocer esa nueva faceta de su amigo era algo que le sorprendía, mucho mas que cuando supo sobre su pasión sobre la pintura y la música.

-vaya... por lo visto, esta joven supo sacar al poeta que hay en tu interior-una pequeña risa escapo de los sabios de Ford al ver con cuanta dedicación mencionaba a aquella joven que... de seguro, ella también sentía lo mismo por su amigo.

-como no tienes idea, recién nos presentábamos cuando sin aviso, un sentimiento floreció en mi, nuestras miradas se encontraban en un momento fugas y sin mas, nos enamoramos, cada día era igual, al salir de mi casa la veía y me sonreía con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba, siempre procurando que sus padres no nos viesen intercambiando miradas o tratando de que no me viesen cerca de ella cuando le daba un pequeño beso en la frente o en el dorso de su mano-era sorprendente ver por primera vez a su amigo hablar tanto, ya que desde que lo conocía, él no era precisamente de muchas palabras sino todo lo contrario; pero tan rápido como vino su alegría, una expresión de nerviosismo apareció en su mirada-pero...-una pequeña gota de sudor surco por a frente su amigo antes de continuar-existe un pequeño inconveniente

-y cual es... el hecho de que ella sea una florista no es algo para lo que debas preocuparte, si ustedes dos se aman ¿Cuál es el problema?

-el problema no radica en nuestras posiciones sociales ni nada parecido, el problema es... que es trece años mas joven que yo-tal y como si se tratase de la noticia mas grande que hubiese escuchado, Stanford no cabía en su impresión por tal noticia-se lo que piensas y... créeme que no estaba en mis planes-Fidd desviaba la mirada para no ver a su amigo quien tal ves lo miraba con recriminación-enamorarme yo de una jovencita de tan solo quince años... es algo que a cualquiera le sorprendería pero... créeme que en verdad, la amo y hare lo posible por que ella acepte ser mi esposa-su mirada denotada seguridad en si mismo y sobre todo valor.

Stanford no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban pero... para empezar, quien es él para juzgar a su amigo, si bien había leído y también había escuchado que desde hace ya algún tiempo, que había familias que incluso obligaban a sus hijas a casarse con alguien incluso mucho mayor que ellas, incluso eran hasta 20, 30 o hasta incuso 40 años mayores que ellas o por que simplemente las vendían al mayor postor; pero viendo la situación de su amigo, era obvio que él amaba en verdad a esa chica y por lo que le contaba, era mas que obvio que ella también lo amaba sin importar que este fuera trece años mayor que ella.

-vaya, vaya , vaya-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-por lo visto... el gran Fiddleford ha tomado una gran decisión-caminaba hacia una pequeña fuente que había en su jardín-espero poder tener noticias sobre la fiesta de compromiso-dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, quien lo vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Fiddleford sobre su compromiso con Elizabeth.

-por un minuto pensé-levantándose de su asiento-que desaprobarías mi compromiso-dijo el castaño mientras se paraba junto a Ford.

-no soy quien para juzgarte Fiddleford-medito un poco sus palabras y continuo-se que hemos sido amigos desde pequeños y... se que desde que fallecieron tus padres cuando apenas tenias 5 años, estuviste a cargo del señor Petrikov, quien era por cierto tu abuelo materno y amigo del abuelo Pines-la mano de ford se poso sobre el hombro de fidd-pero... pienso que donde quiera que estén, ellos estarían orgullosos de ti, solo por que ahora eres uno de los mejores escritores de toda Europa, sino que también has sabido salir adelante por ti mismo, sin la necesidad de la fortuna de tu familia, tanto de la familia Mcgucket como de la familia Petrikov...

-gracias-un pequeño silencio se hiso presente entre ellos dos-vaya, siempre sabes que decir

El sol se ocultaba dando paso a la noche, a la mañana siguiente, Stanford planeaba una pequeña expedición al océano en busca de algún espécimen marino que pudiese encontrar en la isla que había a solo unas tres horas de viaje en barco. Mañana seria un día largo para ambos jóvenes en busca de nuevos hallazgos.


	3. Capitulo 2

**_todos los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de su respectivo creador, lo demas ya esuna historia creada por mi pequeña personita, una vez aclarado todo que disfruten del siguiente capitulo._**

Capitulo 2

Un nuevo día a comenzado, la expedición hacia la isla Magali(*), una isla que esta habitada por diferentes especies de animales, de las cuales, Stanford investigaba a cada una de ellas.

El pueblo que colindaba con la propiedad de los Pines, se llamaba Gravity Falls, un pequeño pero modesto pueblo pequero, un pueblo como cualquier otro, gente simple que se levanta con una gran sonrisa y ánimos de querer aprovechar el día y de ganarse en pan de cada día de forma honesta.

El barco que los llevaría hasta la isla estaba casi lista, Stanford había contratado a un buen grupo de marineros, quienes habían aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que se trataba de un miembro de la familia Pines.

Mientras que Ford estaba embocinado por la expedición, cierta persona estaba un "poco ocupado". Desde hace algún tiempo, Fiddleford no había estado en altamar desde que era un pequeño y vaya que le había afectado, ya que a solo unos pocos metros del barco, comenzó a marearse y a volver el estomago.

-¿Qué sucede, todo esta bien?-pregunto Ford mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su amigo quien no quería apartarse de donde estaba.

-s... si todo est...-su frase no pudo ser terminada ya que comenzaba a volver el estomago en aquel barril del cual no quería ser apartado-es solo que... ha pasado tanto desde que pise un barco que...

-¿crees poder ir a esta expedición?

-claro-una vez estando mas tranquilo, subió al barco con todo lo que había traído para seguir sus investigaciones.

-¡todos abordo!-grito el capitán del barco-¡icen las banderas!-las banderas del barco mostraban el cello de la familia Pines, el cual era la imagen de una mano de seis dedos en un tono dorado (ya que el emblema anterior era una mano con cinco dedos), un listón blanco con el apellido Pines escrito en el-¡leven anclas!-y con estas ultimas palabras, el barco zarpo hacia su siguiente destino.

El viento que lograba sentirse en ese momento era algo reconfortante, sentir el aire salado era algo que le hacia recordar aquellos momentos en su niñez cuando acompañaba a su padre y abuelo a una pequeña excursión por el mar.

**FLASH BACK**

Hace 20 años

Uno de los barcos mas hermosos que había en toda Inglaterra, navegaba hacia mar abierto, con la única intención de llevar no solo a uno de los investigadores mas famosos de Europa, el señor Solomon Pines, junto a su único hijo el señor Filbrick Pines, junto con compañero y amigo es señor Simón Petrikov.

Todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que se escucho el grito de tres pequeños infantes, quienes jugaban en la cubierta del barco. Dos de ellos eran hermanos gemelos, Stanford y Stanley Pines y junto a ellos estaba el nieto del señor Petrikov, Fiddleford Mcgucket, quien había quedado al cuidado de su abuelo materno cuando sus padres fallecieron a causa de una enfermedad.

-creo que fue mala idea traer a los niños, padre-dijo el padre de los gemelos quien miraba la carta náutica que traía en sus manos.

-trata de comprenderlos hijo, son solo niños, además-dijo Solomon quien en seguida le quitaba aquella carta náutica de las manos-recuerdo que tu también hacías lo mismo cuando eras niño, recuerdo que no parabas de correr por la cubierta y gritando de emoción cuando te dije que quería que me acompañaras a una de mis expediciones.

-tu padre tiene razón-dijo simón mientras observaba atreves de un catalejo-además... creo que les hará bien que los pequeño se diviertan aunque sea un poco

La razón por la que no quería que estuviesen los niños con ellos, era por que no quera que talvez, algún barco enemigo los atacase y lastimase a los niños.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, los niños estaban a estribor observando como poco a poco avanzaba el navío hacia mar abierto.

-¡miren!-exclamo de emoción el pequeño Ford mientras señalaba hacia adelante, era un grupo de delfines que nadaban hacia mar adentro.

-seria esplendido poder nadar junto a ellos-menciono el pequeño Fiddleford. Rápidamente, los pequeños se dispusieron a correr otra vez por todo el barco, tratando de atraparse el uno al otro. Stanford, quien se había escondido para no ser atrapado por su hermano, escucho una voz que parecía provenir de alguna parte, trato de buscar en el barco pero nada, cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia donde estaban su padre y su abuelo, logro escuchar de nuevo aquella voz, solo que esta vez parecía mas claro el sonido y pudiendo identificarla mejor; la voz parecía provenir de un costado del barco, Ford camino hacia donde se suponía estaba aquella voz pero todo indicaba que la voz provenía fuera del barco, es decir... en el mar. Cuando Stanford se acerco mas al borde, pudo ver que algo se volvía a sumergir en el agua, algo que en un principio parecía ser la aleta de un pez, un pez muy grande como para tener una aleta un poco grande.

La curiosidad de Stanford era tan grande como aquel "pez" que se sumergía en el agua, tanto, que trato de ver mejor lo que se ocultaba en el mar; las ola cada vez eran un poco mas fuertes, que las olas chocaban con el casco del barco que lo movían con gran fuerza. Aquella ultima ola logro que las manos de Stanford no lograran sostenerlo bien del borde del barco y que de inmediato cayese al agua.

El grito agudo del pequeño logro llamar la atención de los pequeños quienes solo vieron el momento en que Ford cayo del barco para luego correr hacia donde estaba el pequeño Pines.

-¡Stanford! ¡Stanford!-gritaron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo. Sus gritos lograron llamar la atención de uno de los marineros que acompañaban a los científicos. Rápidamente uno de ellos logro ir hacia donde estaban lo otros.

-¡capitán! ¡el pequeño Stanford cayo al agua!-con gran valentía, uno de los que estaba con los niños, se zambullo hacia las aguas del mar y rescatar al pequeño de lo que parecía ser una muerte segura.

Cuando Stanford cayo al agua, inmediatamente perdió la conciencia, solo logrando alcanzando a ver el momento en que su cuerpo se hundía en el mar para luego volverse todo en una penumbra oscuridad.

Aquel recuerdo había sido interrumpido por la voz de su amigo quien llevaba un rato llamándolo.

-¿te sientes bien?

-s... si, es solo que-trato de olvidar aquel incidente pero... algo aun lo tenia preocupado-Fiddleford... recuerdas-la mirada de Ford le preocupada en lo absoluto, era como si le costara trabajo hablar-recuerdas aquel día, cuando me caí del barco...-carraspeo un poco para seguir hablado-y que luego me encontraron en la playa, lejos de sonde estaba el pueblo...

-a que viene todo eso

-solo... responde-alejándose un poco de su amigo.

-¿no recuerdas lo que paso?-por un instante, Stanford no supo que decir ante todo esto, un silencio incomodo estaba presente hasta que...

-no... no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió después-poso sus manos sobre su cabeza como si tratara de recuperar sus recuerdos que aquel día-lo ultimo que recuerdo... fue ver el momento en que mi cuerpo se hundía en el mar y... Obscuridad y nada mas-era raro que preguntase eso después de tanto tiempo, creyó que eso era ya algo que debió olvidarlo pero hay estaba, su pesadilla llegaba como si nada.

-después de eso, tu padre hiso que fueran algunos de los marineros en tu búsqueda en botes, mientras que otros se sumergían en las aguas pero... nada-respiro profundo y continuo-cuando llegamos a la costa, era ya tarde el sol ya se había ocultado y tu padre creo que tal vez nunca te encontraría... hasta que uno de los guardias de tu familia nos había dado la noticia de que te encontraron sobre la arena, en una zona alejada del pueblo

-lo que aun no me explico es... como fue que llegue a la playa

-¿Por qué te preocupa ahora? Eso fue algo que paso hace ya algunos años ¿Por qué insistes en recordarlo?

-no lo se...-dijo Ford mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su amigo.

El viaje continuo hasta que lograron ver la isla a lo lejos, Stanford planeaba traer algún espécimen que fuese útil para su investigación y cualquier cosa que pudiese llevar a la mansión pines para estudiarla mas de cerca.

Las horas transcurrieron dando paso al atardecer, era hora de regresar al pueblo antes de que algo imprevisto pudiera pasar. Todo estaba listo para su regreso, Stanford tenia lo que buscaba para su nueva investigación, todo parecía estar en orden hasta que algo extraño los hiso cambiar de opinión. A lo lejos, una enorme formación de nubes grises se formaban a la distancia, viendo a través del catalejo, se logro confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡capitán, se avecina una tormenta!-grito desde lo mas alto del mástil mientras señalaba hacia la dirección de donde provenían aquellas nubes grisáceas.

Con Stanford en el timón era seguro que podrán pasar aquella tormenta sin ninguna dificultad; pero con cada segundo que pasaba la tormenta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, la lluvia dificultaba su vista y el viento azotador era cada vez mas fuerte. Las olas eran cada vez mas fuertes y peligrosas y con ello los fuertes relámpagos que si bien lograban verse a lo lejos, no era de extrañarse que uno de esos pudiese golpear el casco del barco y destrozarlo por completo.

Todos en el barco hacían hasta lo imposible por mantener el barco a flote, pero todo indicaba que la tormenta podría mas contra todos ellos; en un intento por pasar aquellas terribles olas, un relámpago logro alcanzar e barco logrando así romper el mástil del barco haciendo que este cayese y partiendo así en dos el barco.

-¡abandonen el barco!-gritaron con gran fuerza mientras que los tripulantes subían a los botes salvavidas. Fiddleford corría hacia donde estaba su amigo pero una gran ola logro quitarlo del camino haciendo que este cayese al mar siendo salvado por los demás marineros.

-¡tenemos que regresar por él!-grito el castaño al momento de querer regresar al barco, el cual ya solo eran destrozos que se hundían al fondo de mar.

En el momento que el mástil hiso partir en dos al barco, Stanford trato de escapar haca donde estaba su tripulación pero nunca logro llegar, ya que una gran ola logro devorarlo por completo y arrastrándolo hacia las profundidades del mar.

-¡Stanford!... ¡Stanford!-el barco se hundía mientras las llamas eran consumidas por el mar, solo pequeños fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue el barco flotaban a la deriva mientras que la tormenta poco a poco se apaciguaba... el mar parecía haber cobrado lo que alguna vez le fue arrebatado, la vida de Stanford pines...

 ***la isla no es mas que una mera invencion mia**

 **muchas gracias por leer este cápitulo, prometo que subire un nuevo capitulo entre los dias miercoles o jueves.**

 **antes que nada, esta historia ya la haboa subido yo en otra pagina, solo que en esa acabe de poner algunos de mis dibujos y uno que otro video pero bueno... gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

La tormenta aun seguía azotando los mares, mientras que los demás aun seguían tras la búsqueda del capitán que lograron escapar del hundimiento buscaban sin cesar al capitán Pines quien, minutos antes había caído por la borda; buscaron y buscaron entre tanto tablón que flotaba de lo que alguna vez fue el barco de los Pines tratando de ver entre esos escombros el cuerpo de su capitán pero nada... tal parecía que este había sido su fin.

Unas horas antes

En alguna parte de las profundidades del mar, se escinde una criatura tan hermosa que con solo mirarla a los ojos, era capas de encantar hasta el hombre mas rudo y hacer que este hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera... una criatura que se esconde entre las profundidades y que suele subir a la superficie solo para admirar el mundo fuera del mar azul, una criatura mitad pez mitad humano... una sirena.

Una sirena de hermosa cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana y tan suave como la seda misma, sus escamas brillaban al contacto con la luz de la luna dándole así los colores del arcoíris y de una voz tan hermosa que parecía ser la de un ángel.

Aquella sirena nadaba hacia la superficie y admirar el cielo nocturno como lo venia haciendo desde hace algún tiempo.

-¡Lila, espera!

-¿que sucede Ana?

-¿piensa ir otra vez a la superficie?

-así es ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es ir a la superficie tu sola?

-¡vamos! Sera divertido... además-dijo mientras comenzaba a nadar lejos-no creo que a mis hermanas les moleste si voy con alguien mas

-¡espera!-poniéndose frente a ella-tu padre se molestara si se entera... mejor vamos otro día, cuando este el sol y podamos ir en compañía de las demás sirenas

-si no quieres ir esta bien-alejándose de Ana-pero yo quiero ir a la superficie-y se fue nadando lo mas lejos que pudo de la otra sirena, quien solo regresaba hacia donde Vivian las demás sirenas y tritones.

Lila, era el nombre de aquella hermosa sirena, quien nadaba con gran entusiasmo hacia la superficie, encontrándose así una isla, rodeada de grandes rocas las cuales eran ocupadas por las demás sirenas para sentarse y cepillar su hermosa y larga cabellera. Atardecía lo que significaba que todas las sirenas regresaban al fondo del mar a reguardase de cualquier otro ser que intentase hacerles algún daño.

El sonido de las olas acercándose a la tranquilidad de la playa era algo que disfrutaba, ver aquellas extrañas criaturas que a su parecer, eran fascinantes. Aquellas historias sobre criaturas terrestres que caminaban en cuatro o dos patas como lo hacían las gaviotas que se posaban en las rocas o escuchar hablar sobre aquellos seres llamados humanos era motivo para querer ver a uno de cerca y saber mas sobre como viven ellos. Ser alguien que tiene un promedio de vida de 300 años, era algo natural entre ellos, pero saber que aquellos seres solo tienen un periodo de vida menor a ellos era algo perturbador para aquellas quienes el paso del tiempo es mas paciente que con los humanos, un motivo mas para querer saber mas y... ver de cerca a aquellos seres tan extraños.

Mientras Lila admiraba la puesta de sol, una extraña criatura flotante se alejaba aleja de la isla donde ella estaba, ¿acaso, eso era un barco?, si, lo era, su padre e incluso algunas sirenas le habían comentado algo sobre esas cosas, la cuales había en el fondo del mar y que habían sido victimas de fuertes tormentas que aparecían.

La joven sirena no pudo contener su curiosidad y se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y ver de cerca uno de esos barcos; cuando logro acercarse, vio que dentro de este, había varios humanos. Si bien, Lila quería ver a un humano de cerca, lo que mas llamo su atención una vez que logro subir y ver atreves de un pequeño agujero que había en el barco, fue a cierto humano de cabellera castaña y ojos azules tan hermosos como zafiros deslumbrantes.

Era un humano tan fascinante, diferente a como lo describían las demás sirenas quienes siempre le advertían de la naturaleza salvaje y despiadada que desprendían esas criaturas. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al verlo de pie y tomando entre sus manos una copa con un extraño liquido color marrón para luego dejar aquel vaso sobre una caja de madera.

Como un rayito de luna

Entre la selva dormida

Así la luz de tus ojos

Ha iluminado mi vida

Tu diste luz al sendero

En mi noche sin fortuna

Iluminando mi cielo

Como un rayito claro de luna

Aquel hombre la había dejado fascinada en ese mismo instante, no pudo evitar dejar de verlo caminar sobre el suelo de madera y ver como la luz del sol se desvanecía para luego ser iluminado por otro tipo de luz que parece provenir de otro lugar. Pudo haber seguido viendo a ese hombre durante horas si así lo deseaba, pero algo la despertó de su pequeña fantasía ya que una ola grande logro hacer que ella regresara de nuevo al océano para luego ver como se formaba a lo lejos una tormenta que poco tiempo logro dominar al barco; los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar ya que uno de ellos logro romper el mástil del barco haciendo que este cayese y partiera en dos el barco.

Lila logro alejarse lo mas pronto del barco y de aquellos quienes saltaron a los botes para salvar sus vidas, a un cuando ella estaba lo bastante lejos para que ninguno de ellos la viese, ella trato de buscar a quien minutos antes la había cautivado pero nada... aquel hombre no se encontraba con los suyos y armándose de valor fue lo mas rápido posible hacia donde estaba aquel barco hundiéndose a las profundidades del mar.

Nado lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las profundidades y encontró que dentro de este estaba el cuerpo del hombre a quien tanto admiraba de lejos enredado de los pies por las cuerdas de las velas, tal vez trato de escapar cuando estas se enredaron en sus pies arrastrándolo junto al barco, pensó ellos, como pudo, logro desatarlo y llevarlo a la superficie, lila trato de acercarse a donde estaban los demás pero eso significaba que alguno de ellos la capturase y quien sabe que podrían hacer ellos con ella; lo mejor seria llevarlo consigo hacia la playa en donde seguro estaría mejor, algo con lo que no contaba, era que no podía llevarlo ella misma hacia donde Vivian los demás humanos, por lo cual ella pido la ayuda de una ballena azul para que la ayudase a llevar al humano que minutos antes ayudo de morir ahogado.

Montada sobre la ballena, era como ella iba junto con aquel humano hacia la isla, la cual muchas de las sirenas evitaban a toda costa por temor a ser acecinadas por los marineros que hay Vivian, la tormenta iba en aumento y no solo para ella, sino para quienes aun seguían en altamar luchando contra las temibles olas.

Todo se volvía en contra de ellos, la poca visibilidad por la lluvia y el movimiento constante por parte de las olas hacia el bote, les hacia difícil poder encontrar al capitán Pines. Tal vez el mar por fin había cobrado lo que le fue arrebatado hace años... por lo que decidieron dar la terrible noticia al pueblo de que el capitán Pines jamás regresaría con ellos nunca mas.

Para lila tampoco fue fácil el camino a la playa, ya que la lluvia impedía que ella pudiese ver algo a lo lejos... su única opción era poder recitar aquel conjuro que sus hermanas una vez le enseñaron para poder calmar la furia del océano y calmar no solo eso sino también para calmar hasta la tormenta mas salvaje.

Uniendo sus manos fue como inicio el conjuro para luego recitar una melodía que en minutos, hiso que la lluvia comenzara a disminuir así como el viento que soplaba con fuerza para luego hacer que las nubes comenzaran a desvanecerse y dejase su lugar al cielo nocturno. Su canto no solo logro calmar la tormenta, sino que hiso que las heridas que tenia Stanford en su cuerpo por la destrucción del barco, sanasen de inmediato.

Cuando la tormenta por fin termino, pudo ver que el cuerpo de aquel humano respiraba mejor, todo indicaba que estaba mejor pero aun tenia que llevarlo a su pueblo para que hay regresase a donde pertenecía. Era triste pero lo correcto, al menos para él quien de seguro tendría a "alguien" que extrañara su regreso con bien, o al menos ella si lo pensaba.

Le tomo bastante tiempo pero por fin logro llegar a una playa lo bastante lejos de los humanos para poder cuidar de él, estando cerca de la playa, ella pudo llevarlo a la orilla para luego ver el sol resplandeciente salir e iniciar un nuevo día. Estando una vez en la playa, no pudo evitar ver a ese humano de cerca, lo bastante como para estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro. Era extraño poder estar así de cerca de un humano y mas, si este era un hombre muy diferente a los demás tritones que ella conocía, pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fue que en sus manos contaban con seis dedos y no cinco como los demás humanos y estrechando su mano con la de él, fue que ella sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando toco su mano.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor, fue lo que llamo su atención al ver que el cuerpo del hombre se movía mientras poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Una silueta femenina, fue lo único que logro a ver antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

-desearía poder quedarme junto a ti... pero-observo de nuevo al mar-es mejor que alguien venga y te lleve a donde perteneces-fue entonces cuando hiso que la ballena hiciera un fuerte estruendo, lo bastante fuerte como para que se escuchase por todo el lugar, haciendo que incluso las aves que habitaban alrededor se quedasen en silencio y poder llamar la atención de algún otro humano que pudiese estar cerca.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar al pueblo, lograron llamar la atención de los habitantes del pueblo para así dar la terrible noticia de que su capitán había perecido ante la terrible tormenta que los azoto la noche anterior. Al oír tal noticia, las reacciones de tristeza no se hicieron esperar, ya que todos en el pueblo querían al joven Pines y lamentaban la perdida de un miembro mas de la noble familia Pines.

-Que le diría ahora que vea a Stanley-pensaba Fiddleford ante todo esto, se podía esperar la reacción que tal ve tendría Stanley ante la noticia, aun cuando ambos hermanos tenían años de no verse era a obvio que siendo familia se extrañarían el uno al otro, pero... que pasaría ahora, Stanford a sido el único que a hecho crecer la fortuna de su familia y ahora que sucedió esto... ¿Qué será de la fortuna de los pines ahora que Stanford ya no esta?

Estaba por retirarse del muelle cuando se escucho un fuerte estruendo que silencio toda actividad en el pueblo.

El sonido parecía provenir de muy lejos de donde se encontraba el pueblo, fue por eso que los guardias que habían en el pueblo se encaminasen hacia donde se había producido aquel fuerte sonido. Buscaron por los alrededores del lugar hasta poder encontrar la causa de tan estrepitoso sonido; adentrándose por los bosques fue como llegaron al final de este y encontrándose con la playa, la cual estaba en tota calma... o al menos eso parecía, ya que al acercarse a esta, se encontraron con el cuerpo de quien creían muerto por la tormenta.

-¡esta aquí!-grito uno de los guardias-¡el amo Ford esta aquí!-corrieron lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a donde estaba y revisar si aun seguía con vida.

-¡esta vivo! ¡el amo Stanford esta vivo!-fue como dieron aviso a los demás guardias que estaban no muy lejos de la playa. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los demás, Fiddleford pudo comprobar que en efecto estaba aun con vida... algo sumamente extraño, ya que fue lo mismo que paso hace años cuando su amigo cayo al mar por primera vez hace años y lo mas extraño aun, era que es el mismo lugar en donde lo encontrón aquella vez.

-rápido no perdamos tiempo-dijo Fiddleford-debemos llevarlo a la mansión pines antes de que enferme

-¡si señor!-fue entonces que lo llevaron lejos de la playa con rumbo a la mansión.

No muy lejos, aquella sirena se encontraba detrás de unas rocas, mientras vea como se llevaban al joven que minutos antes acompañaba a la siria en la playa.

-Stanford... Pines-fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar a las profundidades del mar.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

-narra Ford-

Cuanto tiempo he dormido... debe haber sido por al menos dos días o tal vez menos, no lo se... supongo que la caída al agua debió haber sido muy fuerte para dejarme inconsciente como... en aquella ocasión, aunque pensándolo bien aun no entiendo como fue que termine en la playa, la misma playa en donde mi padre y los demás guardias me encontraron la primera vez que caí del barco...

Algunos recuerdos me vienen a la mente... La caída que tuve al caer del barco, aquellos extraños sonidos en el agua, la voz de mi hermano y la de Fidds gritando desde el barco y... esa extraña voz que parecía venir de fuera del barco... era como revivir aquellos recuerdos, pero... hay algo que aun me tiene intrigado, aquella noche en el barco, recuerdo haber visto algo, algo sumamente extraño moviéndose en el mar, luego, escuche la voz de alguien, mas bien era como escuchar la voz de una mujer... no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió aunque, también recuerdo haber visto a alguien junto a mi... parecía ser una silueta femenina y escuchar también su hermosa voz aunque... no pude escuchar muy bien lo que había dicho, era mas que evidente que tenia una hermosa voz.

Había sido un inicio de día bastante agitado, aun no era ni medio día y todos en la mansión Pines estaban atareados por la noticia de que el amo Stanford estaba en su habitación recuperándose de lo que paso. Fiddleford estaba a pendiente de que no hubiese contraído alguna enfermedad o algo aun peor y mas por haber estado en esa playa sin nadie que lo pudiese haber ayudado ~o al menos eso pensaba~.

Habían sido dos largos días en los que Stanford aun permanecía dormido, muchos estaba a la espera de que el amo despertara en cualquier momento, por ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que recuperara la conciencia y les dijese lo ultimo que recordara antes de su inconciencia.

En la habitación de Stanford, se encontraba su mejor amigo leyendo uno de sus libros mientras cuidaba de su amigo quien aun seguía bajo ese sueño, mientras débil y cansado, por haber esperado a que despertase de aquel sueño que tal pareciera que no lo dejase despertar y estando él solo en la habitación a que de un momento a otro despertara y le dijese lo que ocurrió aquella noche tormentosa en la cual casi pierde la vida; observaba con detenimiento el rostro cansado de su amigo mientras regresaba su vista hacia aquel libro que sostenía en manos. Los minutos se hicieron horas y rápidamente habían dado ya las seis de la tarde en aquel pequeño reloj de bolsillo que sostenía ahora en su manos.

Estaba por retirase de la habitación cuando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de su amigo se escucho en la habitación y viendo como este poco a poco abría los ojos y encontrarse con la imagen de su amigo al pie de la puerta y preguntar.

-¿Fiddleford, que sucedió?

-¡¿Stanford?!...-camino junto a su amigo-que bueno que despiertas, nos preocupaste mucho-ayudando a su amigo a sentarse.

-¿Qué me paso?-poniendo una mano en su frente.

La mirada de incredulidad no se hiso esperar por parte de Fiddleford quien de inmediato recordó lo que sucedió hace años-¿enserio que no lo recuerdas?

-s... solo recuerdo cuando intente saltar del barco y... creo que una de las cuerdas se enredaron en mis pies para luego arrastrarme a las profundidades y... nada mas

-lo mismo que hace años-dijo Fidd quien miraba hacia la puerta. Era extraño que sucediera casi exactamente lo mismo que hace años, era como si alguien quisiera que él estuviera a salvo... no lograba comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, lo que si era seguro era que de alguna forma Stanford estaba vivo gracias a lo que fuese que lo estuviese cuidando.

Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en el barco, Stanford aun seguía su recorrido por el pueblo intentando olvidar su accidente, mientras que Fiddleford estaba en la mansión de los pines escribiéndole una carta a su futura prometida.

Muy lejos de donde se encontraba el pueblo, mas en especifico en mar abierto. Un enorme barco con las iniciales B C, escritas con letra cursiva y en tonos dorados, navegaban a toda velocidad persiguiendo lo que parecía ser en un principio un enorme pez.

El barco parecía persiguiendo algo, ya que uno de los marineros que observaba atreves de un catalejo, les indicaba hacia que dirección debería dirigirse el barco; un barco que a primera instancia era de simples bucaneros, si no fuera por que de este hondaba la bandera de quien era el pirata mas temido en los siete mares, un pirata de nombre Bill Cipher.

-¡capitán, se escapa!-grito uno de sus marineros mientras le daba los catalejos a su capitán.

-esta vez no te escaparas tan fácilmente-dijo mientras observaba con los catalejos hacia donde estaba aquella criatura-¡preparen los arpones y las redes!-grito la orden desde su posición-¡no quiero errores esta vez!-desenvainando su espada y apuntando el filo de esta dio una ultima orden antes de lanzar los arpones-¡quiero que atrapen a esa sirena!-y dicho esto los apones fueron lanzados hacia donde nadaba aquella sirena lo mas rápido posible.

La sirena a la que tanto perseguía era la misma que días antes le había salvado la vida a Stanford. Lila nadaba lo mas rápido posible mientras que con mucho cuidado sostenía lo que minutos antes le había robado al pirata Cipher.

Los arpones habían sido lanzados hacia ella quien milagrosamente los esquivaba, hasta que uno de esas cosas logro lastimarla, su sangre se mesclaba con el agua salada y dejando un pequeño rastro sobre la superficie del agua. Su herida había sido en su aleta impidiendo así que ella pudiese nadar mejor...

-eres mía ahora-dijo Cipher mientras observaba a través del catalejo-¡preparen las redes! No quiero que la pierdan de vista-ordeno el capitán a sus tripulantes quienes preparaban todo para su captura.

-¡la redes están listas capitán!-grito uno de los tripulantes.

-bien... ¡lancen las redes!-ordeno el capitán mientras que grandes redes fueron lanzadas desde la borda.

Las redes fueron lanzadas y lila quedo atrapada dentro de ellas, la red era bastante pesada incluso estando en el agua, se le dificultaba mucho poder salir de ellas.

-¡capitán, la hemos atrapado!-gritaron desde la borda, Cipher estaba mas que feliz por haber capturado a esa sirena, mientras que todos en el barco celebraban la captura, lila hacia hasta lo imposible por zafarse de esas redes e incluso luchando contra su propio dolor por la herida ocasionada por uno de esas cosas. Antes de que los demás pudiesen subirla a la cubierta del barco, logro llamar la atención de algunas ballenas azules para que estas provocaran una gran ola con el peso de sus cuerpos.

Nadie lo podía creer, una gran ola sacudió el lugar y tirando algunos barriles y demás cosas al mar mientras maniobraban el barco para no perder a su presa. Mientras que lila trataba de cortar parte de la red y liberarse, los demás marineros luchaban contra las olas provocadas por los cetáceos afín de no perder a la sirena que tenían ellos atrapada.

-miserables-dijo Cipher mientras veía las ballenas-¡y ustedes no pierdan de vista mi botín!-grito con fuerza el capitán-quiero a esa criatura en la cubierta de mi barco ¡ahora!

El tiempo se acababa, estaba a pocos minutos de estar en ese barco, algo tenia que pensar antes de quedar a merced de esos piratas; pero justo antes de que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran, un pequeño trozo de vidrio que estaba clavado en el casco del barco fue la clave para su libertad y tomándola con las manos fue que empezó a cortar la red para luego hacer un agujero en este y poder escapar.

Cuando la tripulación pensó que estaba a poco de subir a la sirena a la cubierta, un ruido se escucho fuera del barco como si algo o alguien cayese al agua y fue así como uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la sirena se escapaba y dio aviso a su capitán quien celebraba su prematura victoria con una botella del mejor whisky.

-¡¿como que se escapo?!-la furia del capitán no se hiso esperar y mas al ver que del enojo provocado hiso escupir la bebida y romper la botella aun llena en uno de los mástiles del barco y salpicar a mas de uno con esa bebida.

-L... logro escapar de la red y... no sabemos como-el respeto hacia su capitán rápidamente se volvió en un gran temor al ver a su capitán de frente y mas... por no saber como este reaccionaria ante tal noticia.

-¡suban esa red!-ordeno el capitán-quiero saber como demonios escapo-una vez que subieron la red, notaron que esta había sido cortada, pero no nada mas eso, notaron que de esta aun habían manchas de sangre muy notorias por lo que dieron por hecho que la herida fue lo bastante grande como para que pudiese ir lejos.

-esa criatura no puede ir muy lejos-poniendo su mano en la red y manchándola de sangre-no con esa herida-y dicho esto saboreo dicha sangre y mostrando una siniestra sonrisa que a mas de muchos sorprendió.

Bill se encamino hacia su camarote y tomando una carta náutica fue que llamo a su demás tripulantes y dio su siguiente orden-escuchen con atención, miserables-dijo Cipher mientras se dirigía al timón del barco-ya que no estoy de humor para tirar a alguien por la borda con los tiburones, quiero que vayan a una de las isla que esta cerca de nuestra posición y busque en cada playa, cueva o en cualquier otro lugar en donde nuestra sirena pudo haber escapado...-mostrando la carta náutica a los demás y dejando en claro que había en ella algunas islas-no pudo ir muy lejos puesto que aun esta herida y no puede nadar a donde se esconden las demás-hiso una pausa para luego blandir su espada-amenos que quiera que la mate algún tiburón-ante esto, su sonrisa siniestra se volvió a dibujar en su rostro para luego reír a carcajadas-y bien... ¿Qué esperan? Vayan tras ellas-y dicho esto fue como algunos fueron a los botes y emprendieron su viaje, mientras que los pocos marineros que quedaron en el barco esperaban a las ordenes de su capitán quien regreso a su camarote, no sin ates advertirles que no quera que nade lo interrumpiera mientras este estuviese dormido.

Tal y como lo había dicho Cipher, lila no pudo nadar muy lejos de donde minutos antes había escapado, ya que su herida era muy grande y le hacia mas difícil nadar rápido, por suerte había llegado a una playa que al parecer estaba deshabitada, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que ella no haba visto a nadie en ese lugar y poder nadar hacia una cueva que había no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, si bien el conjuro que había utilizado para sanar al humano que ella encontró hace unos días le sirvió, era algo que no podía usar en ella misma ya que aunque lo hiciera no surtiría efecto alguno por lo que decidió buscar algunas algas que pudiese utilizar para sanar sus heridas.

El camino de regreso a la mansión habría sido mas fácil, de no ser por que Stanford, había decidido regresar montando a caballo sin la compañía de algún otro guardia como solía hacer. Pero era mas relajante ir a caballo por la playa, siendo que era parte de la propiedad de los pines y era un lugar al que solo pocos podían transitar.

Atardecía y era una vista hermosa, era como volver a la época en la que él y su hermano solían caminar por este mismo lugar y jugar un poco en la arena y sentir el aire salado que se podía sentir, un recuerdo agradable y por demás nostálgico ya que no había día o noche en el que no pensara en su hermano y pensar si estará bien...

Cuando por fin se animo a regresar a la misión, escucho un pequeño sonido que parecía venir de la playa, pero no cualquier sonido, este parecía ser a voz de una persona o mas bien... la voz de una mujer...

Stanford jamás se imagino que alguien pudiese estar en ese lugar, pero su instinto le decía que tenia que ir ah averiguar lo que tal ves se escondía en algún lugar de esa playa, por lo que bajo del caballo en cuanto este estaba ya en la playa y caminar hacia donde se supone provenía aquella voz. Aquella vos se haca cada vez mas fuerte a medida que caminaba mas hacia donde se suponía había una cueva, a la cual él y su hermano frecuentaban para nadar o inclusive para ver algunos peses y demás vida marina.

Cuando por fin llego a la entrada de la cueva, Stanford camino lo mas despacio posible para no ahuyentar a quien fuese estaba escondido en ese lugar... cuando por fin entro, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quien estaba en ese lugar, se encontraba una joven doncella tirada en las frías rocas que había en la cueva, rápidamente, Stanford se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y verificar que no estuviese herida pero... cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella, pudo notar que de ella sobresalía algo peculiar, ya que al estar de cerca pudo notar una cola de pescado lo cual le decía que aquella joven era una sirena.

-imposible-dijo aun con incredulidad el castaño quien examinaba a la joven frente a él. El silencio que había en el lugar fue interrumpido por un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de ella quien solo logro a levantar su rostro y observar a quien tenia frente a ella.

-a... Ayuda...-dijo con algo de dificultad mientras estiraba su mano hacia adelante-por... por favor-fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente sobre aquellas rocas. Stanford no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, si no fuese por que tenia a una verdadera sirena frente a él no lo creería jamás, por lo que de inmediato llamo a su caballo y tomando a la sirena entre sus brazos fue que decidió regresar a la mansión pines y entras por una de las puertas que solo él conocía para no ser visto por algún otro empleado de la mansión.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Stanford llevaba en brazos a la joven sirena que minutos antes había visto sobre las rocas de aquella cueva, pensaba llevarla a un pequeño laboratorio que el mismo había diseñado hace algunos años y en la cual, tenia un acuario en donde tenia algunas especies para tenerles en observación.

Durante todo el camino, observo que estaba algo débil, su cuerpo estaba algo frágil y lo que era peor, llevaba en lo que parecía ser su cola, una herida bastante grande, por lo que había improvisado con sus propias prendas un vendaje para así detener un poco su sangrado hasta legar a su laboratorio y poder curarla... de algún modo tenia que ingeniárselas para poder ayudarla.

Una vez que Stanford logro llegar a su laboratorio y sin haber sido visto por alguna otra persona, fue como deposito a la sirena dentro de un fuente de madera, lo bastante onda como para que ella pudiese estar mas tranquila y poniendo su cabeza sobre una pequeña almohada, un poco improvisada ya que se trataba de algunas prendas de Ford, fue como acomodo el cuerpo de la sirena y poder curar su herida.

Las horas pasaron y aquella sirena parecía haber reaccionado bien al antídoto que Ford le había aplicado a su herida, por lo que ella fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco.

-d... donde... ¿Dónde estoy?-la joven sirena estaba un poco asustada, el lugar era un poco extraño, solo había una pequeña ventana, por la cual se podía ver la luz de la luna.

Stanford, quien estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, fue despertado por el ruido que había hecho la sirena al querer salir de aquel fuente y logrando solo así que el agua se derramase sobre el piso.

-espera...-dijo él antes de correr hacia donde estaba ella con un balde de agua para volver a llenar en fuente-deja que te ayude-dijo mientras volvía a llenar en fuente y volvía a depositar a la sirena dentro de este con mucho cuidado.

-tu... ¿me ayudaste?-dijo mientras sus miradas se encontraban y la distancia entre ellos era algo escasa, el recuerdo de aquella mañana en que sus miradas se encontraron de cerca por primera vez, invadían la mente de la joven al recordar aquella ocasión en que lo vio por primera vez.

-ah... s... si, así es-le respondió con algo de dificultad, mientras sentía como su rostro enrojecía ante tal acercamiento y miraba con mas detenimiento aquellos ojos color esmeralda tan hermosos.

-m... muchas gracias... Stanford Pines-aquella sirena lo había llamado por su nombre, algo extraño ya que él ni siquiera se había presentado ante ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el confundido mientras aun se miraban a los ojos.

-ah... es que yo... f... fui yo quien te salvo la vida-dijo ella mientras desviaba un poco su rostro algo apenada-acaso... ¿no lo recuerdas?-era mas que obvio que ella se había puesto un poco triste a ver que él no la recordaba.

Stanford carraspeo antes de contestar mientras se rascaba la nuca algo apenado por no saber muy bien como responder ante esto-a... a decir verdad, n... ni siquiera sabia como fue que llegue vivo a la playa...-antes de que pudiese decir algo, noto que la estaba haciendo sentir mal, por lo que rápidamente se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir antes de que comenzara a llorar-pero...-tomando la mano de la joven y atrayendo su atención-te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado-y fue así como Stanford le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano y haciendo que las mejillas de la joven enrojecieran antes tal gesto-gracias...

La sonrisa de la joven era algo hermosa, nunca en su vida pensó que pudiese contemplar tal belleza que incluso el termino por ponerse aun mas nervioso ante esto... que incluso había olvidado preguntar por su nombre.

-p... perdona mi descortesía pero-mostrando una risa nerviosa-creo que ni siquiera eh podido preguntar tu nombre-una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a descender por su frente que rápidamente fue detenida por el dedo de la sirena quien lo miraba aun con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-mi nombre es Lila

-es... -carraspeo un poco nervioso-un nombre muy hermoso... Lila

Aun tomados de la mano, Stanford no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era la primera vez que él estaba así de cerca de una doncella, incluso haba olvidado sobre su pequeña "peculiaridad" que residía en sus manos o el hecho de que estaba hablando con una sirena...

-d... dime ¿tienes hambre? P... puedo traerte algo de comer...

-claro... me encantaría... muchas gracias Stanford Pines

-puedes llamarme Ford, si así lo deseas...

-gracias... Ford-apartando un poco la mirada y volviendo a poner sus manos dentro de lo bolsillos de su pantalón. Lila había notado que Stanford ocultaba mucho sus manos, pero recordó el instante en que ella misma había tomado sus manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas y viendo en este que tenia seis dedos en lugar de cinco, por lo que decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-mph... ¿Qué es eso?-señalando el acuario que había en el laboratorio.

-oh... es un acuario, en ella tengo diferentes especies marinas a las cuales me gusta estudiar... -por la mirada de confusión de la joven sirena, era mas que obvio que no sabia de lo que él estaba hablando por lo que decidió cambiar de tema-y... que te parece ¿te gusta?

-es hermoso-Lila miraba con detenimiento cada pez que nadaba en aquel enorme acuario mientras fijaba su mirada hacia Ford quien también tenia su mirada en el acuario.

-d... discúlpame un momento, iré a traer algo para que puedas comer-lila asintió con la cabeza mientras regresaba su vista hacia el acuario. Stanford había regresado al interior de la mansión por medio de un pasadizo secreto que había detrás de un librero dentro de su despacho.

Estando dentro de su despacho, solo basto con verificar que no hubiese nadie fuera de su despacho y salir de hay como si nada, para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina y tomar algo de comida...

-espero que algo de esto le guste-dijo mientras tomaba la canastilla llena de comida.y tal y como si se tratase de algún ladronzuelo, salió de la cocina tratando de no ser visto por alguno de sus empleados hacia su despacho hasta que...

-¿Stanford?... ¿Qué estas haciendo y mas importante aun, que haces con esa cesta de comida?-Ford nunca creyó que Fidleford lo encontrase en esa situación.

-L... lo que sucede es...-que se suponía que debía hacer, era obvio que si le mentía él se daría cuenta, pero si le decía lo que sucedió en la tarde puede que tal vez lo tachase de loco, a menos que...-bien, te diré lo que sucede, pero tienes que acompañarme-Fiddleford acepto y ambos se fueron al laboratorio de Ford.

Estando los dos hay, Stanford le conto lo sucedido en la playa y le comento que él mismo la había traído a su laboratorio para curar la herida que tenia, aunque al principio fue un poco extraño, al final logro por creer en todo lo que su amigo le haba dicho.

-¿y que piensas hacer ahora?-dijo Fiddleford mientras observaba a la sirena quien comía una hogaza de pan.

-por el momento pienso que debemos estar seguros de que su herida sane

-tienes razón, además... piensa en la gran cantidad de conocimientos que puede ella aportarnos a nuestra investigación, podemos saber mas sobre los secretos que pueden estar ocultos en el fondo del mar-al decir esto, Fiddleford mostraba un gran interés hacia lo que aquella sirena podría decirles sobre las criaturas que podrán estar ocultas en el mar y demás cosas-seria bueno antes de que podamos liberarla al mar

-así... liberarla-para Stanford, había algo que aun lo tenia un tanto intrigado, no solo era el hecho de poder saber mas sobre los secretos que ocultaba el mar, sino también... esa pequeña sensación que tuvo al tocar la mano de lila, algo que ni en su vida había experimentado.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

-Lila... -Stanford caminaba hacia donde estaba ella mientras que a sus espaldas, estaba Fiddleford quien solo observaba como ella sonreía al ver a Ford frente a ella.

-¿si?

-q... quisiera que conocieras a alguien-señalando a su amigo quien mantenía una cálida sonrisa. La serena al ver la cercanía de esta persona, no dudo en aferrarse a Stanford quien noto como ella se asustaba por la presencia de su amigo.

-por favor no te asustes-dijo-mi nombre es Fiddleford Mcgucket-extendiendo su mano mientras le volvía a sonreír. Stanford la observaba mientras le decía con la mirada que tomase su mano con confianza mientras ella estiraba su mano y dejaba que este le besara el dorso de su mano-es un placer conocerte...

-g... gracias-dijo ella mientras observaba a fidd, quien se alejaba un poco de ella.

Stanford estaba un poco distraído por sus situación que prefirió que ambos hablaran asolas.

-Lila ¿puedes disculparnos un momento? necesito hablar con fiddleford

-claro-la joven le sonrió mientras tomaba otro poco de pan que había en la cesta junto a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El castaño suspiro y observo a la sirena antes de poder seguir hablando-no se si sea buena idea

-pero de que estas hablando... piensa que es una gran oportunidad, ella podría facilitarnos las cosas en cuanto nuestra investigación

-lo se... es solo que-Stanford meditaba muy bien sus palabras, por un lado seria buena idea lo que su amigo le decía, pero por otro lado... que pasara después, Lila regresaría al mar una vez que termine de ayudarlos... nunca mas a volvería a ver... ¡¿pero que demonios le pasa?! ¿Por qué se preocupa de eso ahora?...

-¿Stanford?

-pienso que no debemos aprovecharnos de ella... seria muy egoísta de nuestra parte... tenerla aquí encerrada y que después, simplemente nos olvidemos de ella una vez que nos diga todo lo que ella sabe

-¿pero que dices? Ni siquiera tenia pensado hacer eso, lo único que haríamos, seria pedirle su ayuda, a cambio, nosotros le ayudaríamos a entender mejor nuestras costumbres... seria un intercambio equivalente

Las palabras de su amigo lo tranquilizaban aunque sea un poco, ya que aun seguía pensando en que sucedería después de que sus investigaciones terminaran... que pasaría con ella después-esta bien... hablare con ella sobre esto después... por ahora, será mejor descansar-dijo mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo-mañana en la mañana decidiremos que vamos a hacer-Stanford se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella-Lila ¿Por qué no mejor descansas... debió haber sido muy difícil para ti con esa herida que tienes

La joven sirena asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de comer la ultima hogaza de pan que tenia en la mano. Fiddleford había sido el primero en abandonar el lugar, dejando a Ford, quien buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?

-espera un momento-dijo mientras doblaba algo en su escritorio-¡ya esta!-Stanford se acerco mas a Lila y coloco otra almohada justo a la orilla del fuente-espero que puedas dormir mejor...

-muchas gracias-el sonrojo en sus mejillas era mas que evidente y mas ahora que tenia al castaño muy cerca de ella. Cuando Stanford noto el sonrojo de Lila, no pudo evitar ponerse en las mismas condiciones que ella, mas ahora que estaban ellos dos y a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-se... será m... mejor que descanses-alejándose poco a poco de ella-antes de que lo olvide-tomando su gabardina, la cual estaba sobre su silla-n... no se si ustedes sienten frio estando en el mar o si acostumbran a usar alguna sabana para dormir pero...-cubriendo el cuerpo de la sirena con su gabardina-si no la quieres esta bien...

-no te preocupes... es muy tierno que te preocupes por mi-tomando la gabardina de Ford-gracias-y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de acomodarse en el fuente para luego quedarse dormida.

-dulces sueños-lo ultimo lo había susurrado para luego salir de su laboratorio e irse a su habitación.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, al igual que lo hacían por la pequeña ventana que había en el laboratorio de Ford.

Por un instante, la joven sirena había olvidado en donde se encontraba dormida, hasta que recordó lo sucedido en altamar, fue entonces cuando recordó a quien fue su salvador en aquella cueva en donde encontraba tirada en sobre las rocas.

El comienzo de un nuevo día lo esperaba y mas ahora por que tenia la oportunidad de tener todos lo secretos que el mar ocultaba en las profundidades con la ayuda de la única criatura capaz de poder comunicarse con los seres humanos.

-buenos días amo ¿quiere que le sirvamos e desayuno en el comedor o en el jardín, señor?

-en el jardín... y por favor, prepare una canasta con algunas frutas, mermeladas y algunas hogazas de pan, por favor-dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el jardín, dejando a la ama de llaves un poco sorprendida por la petición del joven amo.

Estando ya en el jardín, pudo ver que su amigo ya estaba en el jardín y sentado junto a la fuente mientras leía un libro.

-que madrugador

-la emoción de este día no me dejaba tranquilo-dijo mientras dejaba su libro sobre el pasto-apenas si pude conciliar el sueño... Incluso desayune con algunos de los empleados de la mansión en la cocina mientras esperaba a que tu despertaras-dijo el castaño mientras reía.

-antes de que iniciemos con la investigación... quisiera saludar a Lila y llevarle algo de desayunar-tomando la sesta que estaba sobre la mesa.

Estando los dos de camino al laboratorio de Ford, tomaron algunos libros que tenían sobre diferentes temas, algo que tal vez le podría interesar a Lila.

Una vez que llegaron, pudieron observar que Lila había despertado mientras estiraba un poco los brazos para luego saludar a quienes estaban frente a ella.

-muy buenos días

-buenos días- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿dormiste bien, Lila?

-si, gracias por preguntar-respondió la joven sirena. Mientras Ford dejaba la sesta con comida cerca del fuente de madera, Fiddleford revisaba la herida que tenia ella en su aleta para luego volver a aplicar la medina sobre la herida y buscar entre los estantes algunas hojas para poder dar inicio a la investigación.

-Lila... tal ves esto te suene un poco extraño pero-la joven sirena no comprendía muy bien que era lo que le quería decir Ford-n... nos gustaría hacer un trato c... contigo-Stanford no podía estar mas rojo de la cara y mas aun teniendo a la joven muy cerca de él.

-un... ¿trato?-pregunto un tanto confundida, ya que no sabia a que se refería con hacer un "Trato"-y... ¿Qué es?

-un trato, es un acuerdo al que llegan dos o mas personas sobre un asunto-al notar el rostro nervioso de su amigo, Fidds decidió intervenir un poco antes de que su amigo cayera en un colapso nervioso.

-lo que quiso decir fue-el castaño carraspeo un poco antes de hablar-que nos gustaría mucho que nos pudieras ayudar con nuestro trabajo... naturalmente, nosotros te podríamos ayudar a comprender mejor las costumbres humanas y nuestro modo de vida ¿Qué te parece?

-por favor... si nos ayudas con nuestro trabajo, te estaríamos eternamente agradecidos-dijo de modo suplicante mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-acepto-posando su mano en la mejilla rojo de Ford, mientras este la miraba con alegría y un poco de emoción por haber aceptado su trato, al igual de Fidds quien estaba emocionado.


	8. Capitulo 7

Una vez hecho el trato, ambos se encargar de tomar apuntes sobre cualquier cosa que la chica les pudiese decir, incluso tomaron algunas plumas y tinta para que ella pudiese también escribir algo pero... había un pequeño inconveniente, ya que ella no comprendía muy bien la escritura humana...

-¿a que te refieres'-pregunto confundido, Ford.

-así es-respondió-para mi es un poco complicado entender la escritura humana... podre hablar todo tipo de idiomas pero nuestra escritura es muy diferente a la de ustedes los humanos...

Ambos científicos no sabían que hacer ahora, por el momento su investigación estaría pausada por el momento... al menos, hasta que Lila aprendiese la escritura humana y les pudiese ayudar en su trabajo.

-esto es terrible-dijo fidd mientras tomaba asiento.

-calma Fiddleford

-¡que me calme! Estábamos tan cerca de obtener todas las respuestas-su compañero parecía muy alterado.

-es solo un pequeño contratiempo, solo debemos ayudarla a que pueda entender nuestra escritora y listo

-¿y si no podemos?-dijo mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro-nuestra investigación se vendrá abajo

-trata de tranquilízate-tomando a su amigo de los hombros-probablemente encontremos otra manera de que ella nos ayude-dijo mientras observaba a la sirena, la cual había tomado uno de los libros que había junto a ella y lo observaba con curiosidad.

Lila por su parte, observaba cada palabra escrita en aquel libro de pasta gruesa, el cual no solo tenia palabras escritas en el, sino también había algunos bocetos de diferentes especies tanto marinas como terrestres, así como vegetación.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo la chica al momento que veía al castaño y señalaba una de las hojas de aquel libro y mostraba el dibujo de unos cuantos animales, así como demás flores.

Stanford caminaba hacia la joven sirena, quien le mostraba el libro que tenia en mano y le señalaba las paginas.

-este libro contiene información sobre todo tipo de criaturas-pasando cada pagina de aquel libro-¿te gustaría saber mas?-la joven sirena asintió con la cabeza mientras que Ford caminaba hacia su escritorio y tomo algunas cosas mas para luego volver a donde estaba ella y mostrar lo que había tomado de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-bueno, ya que me dijiste que te gustaría aprender mas, decidí ¿Por qué no mejor, enseñarte sobre nuestra escritura?- aquella pregunta había llegado a oídos de su amigo, quien se impresiono por tal pregunta y mas sabiendo que esto pudiese ser otra oportunidad mas para poder reanudar con la investigación.

-¿en serio crees que pueda?

-claro-dijo mietras la tomaba de las manos-además, tu accediste a ayudarnos y nosotros queremos ayudarte a ti también-aquella acción había hecho enrojecer a lila.

La primera lección iniciaba hoy y con ello, el primer paso hacia su investigación.

En medio del océano, iluminado por nada mas que la luna, era como se encontraba la embarcación de cipher, ninguno de sus tripulantes se atrevía a hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido ya que el capitán se encontraba encerrado en su camarote haciendo dios sabe que... nadie ni siquiera el teniente ni el contramaestre querían acercarse al camarote del rubio por temor a que este los haga caminar por la plancha.

Mientras que todos seguían con las labores de mantenimiento y demás, Cipher estaba mas que furioso por la perdida de su botín, no solo por que su captura lo haría ganar bastantes doblones de oro, sino por que tenia un trato que cumplir y eso era algo que lo tenia mas estresado que nunca.

El rubio suspiro con pesar y camino hacia un gran baúl que se encontraba en su camarote-solo me queda una cosa por hacer-abriendo el baúl y buscando algo dentro de este-después de tanto tiempo... -tomado entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja de madera para luego abrirla y ver lo que tenia en su interior-podre darle un buen uso a esto-Cipher parecía tener entre sus manos una brújula dorada, la cual tenia las iniciales "M. C." inscritas en la brújula.

La puerta del camarote de Cipher se abrió de golpe dejando a mas de uno sorprendido de que este saliera de su encierro, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba tanto el teniente con el contramaestre.

-ustedes dos, quiero que fijen curso hacia tortugas-dijo el rubio quien solo dio su orden para luego retirarse.

-entendido mi capitán-ambos dirigieron su vista hacia los demás tripulantes quienes solo estaban a la espera de las ordenes del capitán.

-¡preparen todo!-grito el teniente desde su lugar-¡iremos a isla tortuga, así que muévanse!-las ordenes del capitán fueron dadas y rápidamente todos se prepararon para su siguiente destino.

¿el por que quiere ir a tortugas? Nadie lo sabia, pero era mas que obvio que no se debían cuestionar sus ordenes... por mas extrañas que estas fueran.

Narra Ford.

Después de que lila aceptara nuestra ayuda, iniciamos por enseñarle lo mas básico sobre la escritura humana, tales como las letras del alfabeto, así como el abecedario... debo admitirlo, es como si estuviésemos tratando con una niña pequeña. Lila es una joven muy inteligente, ya que a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo a lado de nosotros a podido avanzar muy rápido y no es para menos, ya que día a día hemos tratado de hacer grades avances con ella que incluso a sabido escribir diferentes palabras y además, ella también nos ayuda a entender sobre la escritura que hay en... no se si podría decir que "de su mundo" ya que ella es una criatura del océano y... no se como explicarlo pero, es algo impresionante saber que existe otra civilización además de la nuestra y saber que también su especie esta también interesados en la ciencia tanto como nosotros pero... mas haya de eso, me gustaría saber mas de ella, conocerla mejor, no solo por la investigación sino... por que creo que ella no solo cautivo mi mente... sino que además, esta también cautivando mi corazón

-muy bien, creo que es todo por hoy-dijo Fiddleford mientras cerraba su libro-la lección del día de hoy termino-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un par de manzanas de la sesta sobre el escritorio de Ford para luego ofrecerle una a lila.

-muchas gracias-dijo lila mientras tomaba la manzana entre sus manos.

-debes sentirte muy feliz-dijo fidds mientras tomaba ha ciento junto a la joven-has progresado bastante en tus lecciones y pronto podrás ayudarnos con nuestra investigación

-eso me alegra mucho-dijo mientras le daba una mordida a la fruta.

La mirada de ford pronto fue presidida por lila, quien al dirigir su mirada hacia el castaño este la desvió hacia otro punto y ocultando así su sonrojo de ambos.

Oscurecía y eso solo indicaba que ambos debían descansar para su siguiente lección de mañana, por lo que ambos se despidieron de la joven sirena, quien se recostó en el fondo del acuario en donde se encontraba para luego descansar.


End file.
